A Father's Death
by hopeletgo
Summary: Just a little shot, I thought of. Please Read and Review. Troyella and friends.


**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Troyella, or Zac**

**Zac: But I'm right…**

**Me: Sssh. There not supposed to know I kidnapped you for my own personal pleasure.**

**Zac: But..**

Me: Now Zac be a good boy and tell the readers to review.

Zac: Please review.

Me: You heard Zac get to reviewing.

In other news, East High wildcat coach, Jack Bolton was killed yesterday in a tragic car accident. A drunk driver is suspected to have been involved. The funeral will be held Sunday at 2:00 p.m. at Hillside Christian Church. A memorial service will be held for all students and faculty on Monday at East High.

Memorial Service, Monday, East High.

Gabriella searched for her boyfriend amongst the crowd, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Guys, have any of you seen Troy?" I ask as I walk up to my group of friends.

"No, he ran away before any of us could catch him." Chad tells me and the others nod their heads in agreement.

"Oh, thanks." I say as I excuse myself to continue looking for him.

I found him, leaning against the rail, looking defeated and well, completely exhausted. I had no doubt that he truly was worn-out. These last few days hadn't been easy especially for Troy.

I had tried her best to be there for him, but I had absolutely no idea what he was feeling besides the usual grief. He had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to let mr in, let her help carry the burden of grief that hung so heavily on his shoulders.

However, I was not going to just give up on this boy. Not when he had been there for mr so many times in the past. Not when she loved him more than words could accurately describe. No, Gabriella loved Troy too much to let him go through this alone.

"I thought I might find you here." I say trying to get his attention.

He either didn't notice my presence or he was simply choosing to ignore it. So, I simply took his hand in mine, offering what little comfort I could.

"I already miss him." He sighed heavily.

"I know." I replied.

"You don't have to be up here with me. I'm okay, you can go; I'll be fine." He tried to reassure me.

"I want to be here, Troy…. with you. Are you really okay?" I hesitantly ask, although already knowing fully well what his answer will be.

"I told you already that I'm fine."

'Yeah, right' I thought to myself. "Really?" I push.

"Gabi, I told I'm okay! Just leave it!" He told me his tone indicating my suspicions.

"No, I'm not to leave it, Troy. You are not okay." I said firmly, "somebody whose father just died is never 'just fine'."

"Well, you are wrong because I'm really just fine." He continues to lie.

"God, Troy, You don't…you know, why do I even bother?" I say, throwing my arms up in the air, frustration overtaking me. I begin walking away when I feel him gently grab my arm.

"Please don't leave." I hear him whisper.

I slowly turn around only to see the Wildcat superstar with tears sparkling in his clear blue eyes.

"I need you" he manages before a sob tears in his throat. He begins to slide the railing, head in hands as he finally breaks down. My arms are immediately around him and I feel my shirt become wet with his salty tears. "You can't leave me." He stutters through his sobs.

"Troy, I will never leave you." This only seems to cause him to cry harder as his shoulders continue to shake with long-withheld sobs. I whisper soft reassurances into his hair, tears of my own falling.

I don't know how long we stayed likes, but eventually his sobs quieted, turning into shaking gasps. When he finally lifts his head from its resting place. He mumbles, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, babe." I reassure him.

"But I…I pushed you away, flat out refused to let you help me."

"Troy, your father died. That entitles you a get-of-jail free card on the stubborn refusal to open up."

"Still.." he continues

"Troy, I forgive you. You know, we should probably head back down. Everyone is worried about you." I move on to a new subject, hoping he would understand the argument was over.

"Do we have to? Can we stay like this for just awhile longer? I'm not ready to face everybody quite yet." He says softly.

"Alright, but we have to go back sometime."

"Yeah, I know, but right now I want to be here with you." And despite the day's events, he smiles.

"Me, too." I tell him that smile melting me like it always seems to do.

"Look at your shirt." He points to my shirt with a grin.

I look down. In the middle of my shirt is a giant we spot."

"That's okay. It was worth it." I tell him and our lips meet in a kiss. Not a passionate or firework inducing kiss, just a kiss filled with love and tenderness.

He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I gently rest my head against his warm chest. We stay like this until the pleasant silence is broken by a booming voice.

" I found them" Chad calls down to the others. Several footsteps rush up the stairs soon after. Troy removes his arms from my waist as we separate partially our fingers still locked.

Chad puts a hand on Troy's shoulder and asks, "You okay, man?"

"No, but I will be." Troy answers honestly

"Good" Chad says and our hand part briefly as he embraces Troy in "manly" hug. Soon our hands our together again.

"We brought refreshments." Taylor speaks up for the first time since everyone arrived.

"Now, Troy I know these are no where near as good as your mom's cookies, but Zeke and I think you'll like them." Sharpay says while giving Troy a genuine smile.

"I'm sure there great. Thanks, guys." Troy thanks them sincerely.

"And we weren't really sure what you wanted to drink…" Ryan begins

"So we brought you choices." Jason finished, holding up an assortment of drinks.

"Thanks" he says once again.

After snacks and drinks were passed amongst the group, Chad stands up lifting his cup, "I propose a toast to Jack Bolton; may we never forget him."

Just as everyone is about to drink, Troy stands up, "And I propose a toast to my friends for being so great, especially Gabriella because without her, I don't know where I'd be. I love you, Gabi."

My eyes instantly fill with tears and I smile. Everyone takes a drink and our little party begins. Everybody shares their favorite memories of Mr.Bolton. Memories that bring laughter, smiles, even tears. As the party comes to a close and goodbyes have been exchanged, Troy pulls me aside.

"Thank you." He says whilst he kisses me sweetly.

"You're welcome." I whisper as I link my arms around his neck and his hands are immediately around my waist; our lips meeting in another kiss. He deepens the kiss, but I pull away knowing his heart is not in the right place for that.

He looks confused at first, but then he realizes what he was doing.

"I sorry…again."

"You don't have to be. I still love you." I say with a smile.

THE END


End file.
